Typically, the driver of a vehicle accomplishes the alerting of others outside the vehicle by means of pressing a “horn” button, most commonly located on the vehicle's steering wheel. Traditionally, the pressing of the horn button accomplishes the closing of an electrical circuit, resulting in current flowing through copper conductors to one or more electric horns under the hood, each of which produces a relatively high sound pressure level audio alert, at a fixed pitch and volume, by means of a vibrating diaphragm and a coupled horn-shaped coupler to optimize the transfer of the sound to the outside air. These systems typically produce a sound omnidirectionally having a duration governed by the duration of depression of the horn button.